Brauno
Brauno is the first member of Team Bitchslap and the best friend of Onomatopoeia. She is a brontosaurus who enjoys Yugioh casually, and tends to play cards that are dinosaur or dragon themed, or whatever decks Onomatopoeia makes for her. History Brauno makes her first appearance in Quickdraw Dandywarrior, dueling Onomatopoeia with a Fortune Lady deck. She loses and questions her skills, but is assured that she'll learn to be pro. They are then approached by Hercules, who challenges Brauno to a duel using his new netdeck which belonged to the winner of the last Shounen Jump tournament. She accepts with her friend's reassurance. Although it's a close duel, Brauno comes out on top with strategic use of Lightning Vortex and Fortune Lady Earth. She appears as a supporting character in Naughty Nurse - Part 1, helping Onomatopoeia play-test a new deck. Later on, when their trip to McDonalds is interrupted after Gargoyle confronts Irenie for a $20 dollar bill she found, she watches Onomatopoeia duel against Gargoyle after Irenie loses. At the beginning of Happy Herald - Part 1, she is with Onomatopoeia and Cassie. Onomotopoeia gives her a Happy Lover card to make her new deck complete, then invites her to join her new dueling team (Team Bitchslap). Onomatopoeia and Brauno go to the tanning salon. Jenny questions if any of the tanning beds will fit Brauno because of her size. Afterwards, they stumble upon Team Overdrive, and Brauno is forced into a duel to help test her Herald deck. She has a rocky start because of her opponent's Ally of Justice cards have the advantage over Light types. Very quickly she's put on the defensive, However, she pulls out a win with a combination of Honest, Archlord Kristya and Dunames Dark Witch. She then goes back to Onomatopoeia's house with Jenny to trade and duel. Her role in Demonic Duel at Midnight is minimal, going out to 7/11 with Onomatopoeia so she can get a Big Gulp. She then watches her friend duel against another member of Team Overdrive. In Geothermic Genocide, she is helping Onomatopoeia test duel another desk, which defeats her in a single turn. Brauno is upset, feeling these playtests are not actually helping her because they aren't fair duels. Team Bitchslap is ranked number two, and only have to defeat a duelist named Copter to get the number one spot. They ambush him at his work, and he says that while he's never seen Onomatopoeia duel, he knows that he can beat Brauno. She boastfully says he'll lose, because she taught Brauno how to be pro. The duel is incredibly one-sided, as her Jurrac deck is no match for Copter's Genex monsters. When the duel is over, she apologizes for bringing their rank down, but Onomatopoeia assures her that next time, Brauno will be dueling circles around him. She is seen hanging out with Onomatopoeia on a mountain in Death by Herpes, and watches her duel against the news reporter. In Fruity Pebbles, Brauno goes into her kitchen in the middle of the night to make a smoothie. However, the orange she wants to use comes to life, challenging her to a duel. Her Jurrac deck is used again. After defeating the orange, she wakes up, revealing that the duel was only a dream. In Dueling A Yu-Gi-Oh! celebrity, she hangs out with Onomatopoeia. When asked if there's really a pro at Yu-Gi-Oh!, she replies "well, there's me...just kidding". She duels against Shawdry Chan’s Lightsworn with her Dragunity deck, teaching her that it's important to play against the little people. Decks Trivia * Brauno and Hercules were the first characters depicted in the series to use dueling Holograms. Category:Team Bitchslap Category:Characters